They Came In Threes
by TayKitty
Summary: Three 21st century girls have landed themselves in the Phantom's world, but there's a major problem, not one of them knows of him or his story. The curious things are oh so determined to find out though... I do not claim to own The Phantom Of The Opera or it's characters.
1. It All Started With A Big Crash!

**All right I know it's been done before, but this will be different, I promise! For starters this isn't going to be some 'Phantom-and-strange-outcast-girl-from-future-with-tragic-past-meet-and-instantly-fall-in-love story.' Also these girls are from the same universe as the Phantom of the Opera story. Therefore in these girl's universe the book was never written and no other adaptions were ever made. The girls will know nothing of the a Opera Ghost other then a stupid Urban Legend.**

**Anyway, I know this chapters really short but it really is just an intro, please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>"Well, at least you finally get to see snow in person! And look! It's that famous Opera House!" Ali offered shyly, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"Yeah! Fan-bloody-tastic..." Kenna muttered as she gripped the steering wheel, blue eyes glaring out at the offending snow that was falling heavily.

She had been so excited that she would finally get to see snow, after living in the boiling hot Exmouth, Western Australia, her whole life. Now she couldn't of hated it anymore if she tried.

Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' cut through the silence and Chloe held up a phone from the back seat. "It's your mother." She called.

"Oops, I was supposed to call as soon as we landed in Paris, she's gonna kill me!" Kenna cried, "Hang in I'm pulling over." She ignored Ali's laughter at her expense as she reached back and quickly answered her phone.

"Hi mum!.. Yes we're in Paris now... I know, I'm sorry... We aren't at the hotel yet... Yeah I'll call when we get there... I promise... I PROMISE!.. I love you too... MWA!" Kenna hung up the phone and handed it to Chloe.

"Don't forget to call your mum when we get to the hotel." Ali smirked at her best friend.

Kenna put on a sickly sweet voice and turned back to Chloe, "Chloe, I accidentally killed Alice, that's okay right?" She asked, putting on a pout and batting her lashes. Chloe just laughed at her friends antics.

Kenna turned the ignition but the car didn't start. "Oh great," she muttered, "it's like the beginning of a cheap horror film."

"Don't even joke about that!" Ali warned.

"Let's check it out." Chloe suggested, reaching for the handle, they never got the chance though, a car collided with the back of theirs and all the girls were instantly knocked out.


	2. At Least We're Loaded

**Alright I got chapter two up realistically quick but I must warn you, this fic will probably not be updated every week. Well, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kenna awoke to a cool towel being placed gently over her forehead. She opened her eyes and groaned as a sharp light assaulted her.<p>

"Shh, you're head will be hurting, you got into quite the accident back there with your friends." A gentle voice explained.

Kenna opened her eyes again and waited for her vision to adjust before glancing around the unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" She asked the petite blonde tending to her.

"L'Opera Populaire." She replied, "your carriage collided with another's just out the front, you and you're friends were okay, thank goodness, but I fear your horses did not fair so well."

"My friends? Where are they?" Kenna asked worriedly.

The little blonde smiled at her, "I'll send them in," she got up and headed to the door before pausing to turn back, "I'm Meg, by the way."

"I'm Kennedy, but everyone just calls me Kenna."

Meg smiled brightly at the injured girl, "pleasure to make your acquaintance Kenna." She said before heading out the room.

A short while later Kenna heard the sound of running feet down the hall before her two red face puffed out friends burst through the door.

"You'll never believe what's happened!" Ali exclaimed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kenna retorted sarcastically. "What's happened?"

"Guess!" Chloe giggled.

"A pink elephant fell through the roof and announced that the three of us have one a billion each?" Kenna asked.

"Why is that always your first guess?" Ali rolled her eyes.

"Because if I keep saying it one day it might be true."

"It'll never be true." Her two friends replied flatly.

"Well the just tell me." Kenna sighed exasperated.

"We fell into the past!" Chloe explained excitedly.

Kenna blinked twice, then erupted into hysterical laughter. After she finally calmed down she turned back to her friends.

"No, seriously though, what happened?" She asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"We're serious Kenna, the year is 1886." Ali replied straight faced and the two girls stood up to gesture at their odd clothing. Chloe was wearing a pale blue gown with gold trimmings and Ali wore a cream coloured tight fitting jacket that stopped at the elbows in I cluster of lacy frills and a full length brown skirt that puffed up around the button area.

"You are shitting me..." Kenna muttered, but her friends just stared back at her blank faced.

"Please tell me you're shitting me!" Kenna cried as she leapt out of the comfortable bed and examined her own clothing.

The dress she was in was a deep forest green colour with silver criss-crossing going along the bodice and tiny silver flowers along the hem of her skirt. She also noted the restrictions of her corset, but it's not the first time she'd been placed in one so she wasn't overly uncomfortable, though the strings could do with some loosening. She glanced in the mirror and was happy to notice her brown hair had been left down in it's natural waves, though the pearl head piece was digging into her scalp.

"Well at least we appear to be wealthy." She breathed.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"If you're telling the truth and we are in the 1800's it'll be a pretty bad time to be broke." Kenna explained, trying to make light of the situation.

The girls were interrupted by two men bumbling into the room.

"Oh! My ladies! Please allow me to apologise for the accident! We can assure you that the stable boy has had his employment terminated, we will also be replacing you're horses." The first man announced. He was the tallest of the two with short salt and pepper hair.

"If there is anything else we could do for you, please do not hesitate." The shorter man with white hair finished.

"Actually there are two little favours we'd like to ask." Chloe spoke up.

"Then please mademoiselle, ask away." Salt and pepper said.

"Would you please re-hire the stable boy, it truly wasn't his fault." She said.

The two men seemed taken aback by the request but they promptly agreed.

"And.. The other favour?" Shorty asked.

The three girls looked at each other quickly before Ali spoke up.

"We'll be needing a place to stay."

"Yes, yes of course! There is a hotel down the road, we will personally see to it that arrangements are made." Salt and pepper assured.

"Actually," Kenna began, "we were sort of hoping we could stay here, at the opera house."

The two men once again seemed taken aback. "Here?"

"We will, of course, provide our consistent patronage and any extra funding you may require for the term of our stay." Stated Chloe, who had had the chance to peek into the trunks the girls had supposedly arrived with and happily noticed the abundance of money. Whatever their status was here, they had deep pockets.

Kenna could practically see the dollar signs behind the gentle mans, who she had now learned were called Andre and Firmin, eyes. They promptly agreed, kissed each of the girls hands before leaving the room to allow the girls to settle in.

Unbeknownst to the group the managers had been followed by a dark figure who listened to their entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, stalky Erik ;)<strong>

**Remember to leave me a review. Also let me know if you do want Erik paired of with anyone in this fic, be it an OC or Christine or even Meg (whom I love!)**

**Much love,**

**TayKitty!**


End file.
